onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond
Raymond Wungow, born October 3, 1995, is actor and comedian most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Emon was born on October 3, 1995. He attend St. Theresia Elementary Shcool, Junior High School 8, and Senior High School 1. Now Emon currently attend Management program on Samratulangi University. Emon was UnNamed vice manager. He always team up with Agus to take care on all UnNamed events and sometime help Arthur to manage whole group. Emon also appear as sidekick in some UnNamed frachise. Career '2009-2010 (Career Begin)' Emon begin his career with UnNamed on Documentary video followed with The Karaoke Scene when he sing Baby by Justin Bieber with Sari, Alin, Hamdan, and Agus. Emon also appear in many live comedy performance. Emon also sing Hypnotize by IDP. '2010-2012 (Singing career with UnNamed and acting debut)' Later Emon appear on UnNamed first album when he sing solo on Katy perry's The One That Got Away. Emon also appear in all UnNamed Extended Play. After singing Emon doing acting on Arthur debut directorial film "Song From the House" as Nemo. On the same year Emon confirmed he might just focus on film for future. '2012-2014 (Acting career)' Emon joint Funny Ads and potray the cameramen and the mom. Emon also appear on Us, The Movie with whole UnNamed member. Emon also confirmed to reprise his role as Nemo on Song From The House 2. Emon also will make appearance on UnNamed, The Documentary 2. Emon said he will keep appear in film he get. About music Emon just saying he just release UnNamed newest album and he think that's enough for now, maybe he will comeback on music but not now. Emon's star in animated series, High School Story. He voice the nerd character's Nishan. It was his first voice role. Emon new movie "The Corruption" will mark as his first ever role outside UnNamed. Emon also stated that he might not continue on music career but say that no one know what's gonna happen tho'. '2014-present (UnFunny, new Talk Show, and majoring in film)' Emon will appear in Hamdan new talk show alongside Agus. Emon said he love do some funny and random stuff so he really excited for his work on that show. Emon also confirmed to be part on Funny Ads 2. Because Song From The House 2 has been delayed, Emon will do documentary film titled "Night" and mark as his another acting career. Emon also sign to do another 2 film for future. Emon drop one of his film. His upcoming film will be about college organization and still in development. Emon is set to make appearance in comedy horror film "House of Murder" and UnFunny 2. Emon will appear alongside his UnNamed fellow member, Arthur and Irna on My Friends. Discography UnNamed Discography Filmography Trivia *Emon always team up with Agus if their get tasks. *Emon was the funniest member on UnNamed. *Emon always think positive about his friends. *Emon's voice type is low baritone. *Emon often belt on several UnNamed songs. Gallery Emonn.jpg Emon.jpg Wiki-background DSC 2835.jpg DSC 2718.jpg Xox.jpg